Lakeclan (Aquamarine1212) (LS)
Lakeclan is a Clan of cats who live in the area around The Lake. They were founded by a group of loners who banded together to offer each other support and protection. Lakeclan's main rival is Flameclan, a group of cats who used to be part of Lakeclan but separated from them because they were unhappy with the leadership of Lakeclan. Clan Description Lakeclan is a Clan that is very persistent and not easily persuaded. They are generally friendly and peaceful. They hunt a variety of prey, but are good swimmers and it is easier for them to catch fish than any other prey. Lakeclan is known for their agility in water and the clan has a special connection with that element. Lakeclanners believe in an afterlife. At the edge of the forest lies a set of peaks called Dancing Light Peaks, where cats journey to speak with their ancestors. There, you can see dancing lights in the sky most nights, which Lakeclan believe to be their ancestors illuminating the sky. Territory Lakeclan hunts in the territory around the lake, which consists of two main areas, the Pine Forest and the Birch Forest. After Flameclan separated from Lakeclan, Lakeclan lost a chunk of territory to the newly-created clan. Lakeclan then only owned half the land around The Lake, most of which is in the Pine Forest. Camp - 'Lakeclan's camp is a small clearing with a stream running through it. The camp is surrounded by a scattered wall of boulders that serves as protection from attacks. The Leader's Den is an abandoned foxhole underneath the Lone Tree. The medicine cat resides in a small cave beneath one of the rocks. The juniors sleep in a grassy patch near the camp entrance, where the different flora covers them. The ordinary members of the clan sleep in a large cluster of bushes left of the medicine cat's den. The elder's rest in a fallen log that fits snugly beside the warrior's den. The nursery is a woven den of bramble bushes and pine needles on the other side of camp. The nursery is in the deepest part of camp so that the kits are well protected. The rock that the medicine cat's den is in also serves as the meeting rock for the leader's announcements. '''Rocky Shore - '''Just north of the camp, along the shore of The Lake many rocks have been scattered along the coast. This is a dangerous place for young cats, as the rocks are wet and slippery, but if you can navigate past them, the cove they surround is an excellent spot for fishing. '''Stream - '''A small stream runs down from the Lake, southwards. It runs through the Lakeclan camp and eventually leads to a pond. The stream is a safe place for many cats and is a good spot to bring kits to play in the shallow water. '''Pond - '''At the end of the stream, at the southern edge of Lakeclan territory, is a small pond. This is a good spot for teaching apprentices how to fish, as there is little danger and it is easy to access. '''Flatlands - '''West of the camp lies an area with no trees, but many different grasses. The area is good for hunting small rodents, but is dangerous because birds of prey can easily spot smaller cats and attempt to hunt them. '''Pine Forest - '''A large pine forest lies on the southeastern side of The Lake. This is a good spot for hunting rodents and birds. '''Marshland - '''A area of marshland on the eastern edge of The Lake. A good spot for catching frogs and water birds. Only cats who have learned to swim are allowed in this area, as there are many steep drop-offs in the water. *'Cliffside Shore - 'Along the northern border of the The Lake, the land rises higher, and creates a steep cliff along the edge of The Lake. A good spot for the scenery, but too exposed to have much prey. Young cats are discouraged from venturing too close to the edge. *'River - 'A large river flows into The Lake from the northern border. A good fishing spot, although the river can become fast during the Spring Thaw and so apprentices must know how to swim before hunting here. *'Waterfall - 'At the end of the river, a waterfall drops off into The Lake. Not a particularly useful spot for hunting, but can be dangerous if a cat is caught in the river. *'Birch Forest - 'A large birch forest lies on the northwestern side of the Lake. A good spot for hunting rodents and birds. '''Warrior Rock - '''A huge rock placed at the center of a clearing in the Birch Forest. The spot where the cats around The Lake first met to start their clan. Later, became the neutral territory between Flameclan and Lakeclan where they'd meet to discuss issues. '''Dancing Light Peaks - '''A group of rocky peaks that reach far up into the sky. This area is north of Lakeclan territory and is where cats go to speak with their ancestors. It is believed that when you journey to the top, the dancing lights in the sky at night are the spirits of cats who have passed from this world. Some cats claim to have spoken to these colorful apparitions. ''* An area that was given up to Flameclan after they separated. Traditions and Ceremonies Newleaf Thaw At the start of newleaf and the end of leafbare, the river and streams in the area thaw out and run full. The thaw means that fishing season has begun. Fishing season lasts through greenleaf, and is the best time of year for Lakeclanners, as they are skilled at fishing. To celebrate the beginning of the fishing season, Lakeclan holds an all-day hunt and evening feast the day that the river is declared to be completely thawed. Due to the shaky boundaries with Flameclan, Lakeclan are allowed access to the river this day. This is one of the most highly anticipated traditions in Lakeclan. Path Ceremony The ceremony held for when a junior becomes a fully recognized as a member of the clan. Up until this point, the young cat has had a one-word name. In Lakeclan, suffixes are considered sacred and must be earned. The day that a cat earns their suffix is the day they truly become part of the clan. The ceremony is preceded by the junior taking a two-day solo trek around the border of The Lake. Although they could easily do it in one day, they are expected to take two. This is meant to be a time for reflection before their new life as a member of the clan. Juniors typically stop at the waterfall to make a wish or prayer, as it is believed that ghosts have often been seen in that area. After their trek, the junior is greeted at the campgrounds and their new name is announced. Casting of Votes When the leader of the clan dies, a vote takes place between his/her three appointed advisors. The clan decides which advisor they would like to be their next leader. This tradition began at the beginning of the clans, when their first leader Lake was decided by a vote. Spirit Journey For those cats who wish to become closer to their ancestors or to attempt to speak with them, a spirit journey is the best way to do it. Any cat may take a journey, but it is generally expected that a new leader takes a Spirit Journey, and the medicine cat makes periodic trips. A spirit journey is when a cat or group of cats travel to the top of the Dancing Lights Peaks. They stay there for the night and watch the colors dance across the sky. It is believed that being up in the cold peaks brings you closer to the ancestors and that it is easier for them to communicate. History Newleaf Coming Soon! Divided Coming Soon! History of Ranks Leaders Lakefur *Gained Rank: New Leaf *Lost Rank: --- *Advisors: Mistheart, Viperflame, Sedgeclaw Advisors Mistheart *Gained Rank: Newleaf *Lost Rank: --- Viperblaze *Gained Rank: Newleaf *Lost Rank: Divided Sedgeclaw *Gained Rank: Newleaf *Lost Rank: Divided Medicine Cats''' Cloudberry *Gained Rank: Divided *Lost Rank: --- Spottedfeather *Gained Rank: --- *Lost Rank: --- Trivia *Lakeclan were named after the lake that they live around. It is purely a coincedence (at least that's what cats say) that their first leader was named Lake. *In the first drafts, Lakeclan was a group of cats who lived in the tunnels underneath the canon clan's territory, and hunted at night on their land. *The original stories focused around a cat named Leafpaw. *Lakeclan's territory resides somewhere in Norway. *The "dancing lights" are the Northern Lights. Category:Lakeclan (Aquamarine1212) Category:Clans